User talk:86.42.72.130
Welcome Look, Lenny456. I am sorry. But, because Freddieholc says that's enough members of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team. Okay? Are we still friends? You just have to wait until after Freddieholc done Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Little Mermaid, he will make the posters of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team, the Rough Gang and the Mane Six Couples on his DeviantArt account. Okay? Well maybe Thomas thought of going back to Sodor first to pick up Salty. and then goes to Atlantica. I'll have a think of Bertie. and yes we are still friends. Be patient, ok? Did BrerJake90 block that bad wikia contributor? Would you tell BrerJake90 to block 71.224.5.77? Please! DId BrerJake90 agree? What happened to 71.224.5.77? Did BrerJake90 blocked him? What did Freddieholc say? Don't worry, Iamnater1225 and I have a plan to scare the bad wikia contributor away from this wikia. Okay? Tomorrow is Freddieholc's birthday. Don't worry, Iamnater1225 will think about a special birthday gift for Freddieholc. Okay? You can help me and Iamnater1225 too. Say Happy Birthday to Freddieholc. Okay? Okay. Maybe he's on vacation. I think that's enough members of Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team. I think The Angry Birds being members that isn't good idea. I am sorry. Please forgive me? Please cut the Angry Birds and Benny the Cab out of Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team. I am sorry. Please forgive me? Can you cut Benny the Cab out of Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team. Because, he was already being a member of McDonaldland Adventures Crew. I am sorry. Please forgve me? Great idea about Stepney and Pipsqueak are best friends! Of course! Kevin and Derpy will be best friends! You will write it. Okay? Just the Mane Six Couples. Okay? You will write it. Well maybe. You will think of something else. Okay? Sure. Great idea! Perfect idea! Sorry, Freddieholc says that's enough members of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team. Remember? The wikia contributor: 213.10.166.163 was a good guy. Not a bad guy. Yes. But, the wikia contributor: 213.10.166.163 loves to edit Wreck-It Ralph pages on this wikia. Okay? Yes, of course. Right. The wikia contributor: 213.10.166.163 loves to edit Wreck-It Ralph pages on this wikia. Right? Yes. Yes! Sorry. I can't. Because there's already the page for Tidmouth Sheds. Remember? Sorry. Tidmouth Golden Oaks Sheds looks like Tidmouth Sheds except for the bedrooms inside the sheds. How's that? Will see. Sorry. Tomorrow, Iamnater1225 and I will work on The Adventures Reunion episode. Okay? Maybe tonight. OK? Of course! Iamnater1225 and I will do the quotes to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles tonight. Then, I will do the special episode this Friday. Okay? I'm back. Iamnater1225 and I will do the quotes to ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles ''tomorrow. Okay? Iamnater1225 What do you think of Freddie and Babs Seed being Best Friends? Freddieholc I'm starting to work on Part 4. I'm very sorry about the wait. But I was helping Mum with her chorse and I was helpong Dad with my Layout for my new train set. We're been working on it. We only just laying out the train track just so we know where we want them. I'm looking forward to play my eletric trains again. Yes it's a Thomas one. I know you're taken a lot of pressure to see my film. But helping parents is much more important than making crossover films. If I didn't help mum with hers chorse, she would be very tired out or if i didn;t help Dad, he'll think I wasn't being helpful. They'll getting old and tired and I will be worried about them if I don't help them. and besides that it's much better than spending too much time on computers. sometimes i even need to take a break from it all and vcare to help your parents. And I will say it again, Helping Mum and Dad is much more important than making crossover film. So I'm very sorry for the delay, But I'm afraid you're have to wait more. Tell you what have think about what's more important and understand about it. Don't worry, I spoke to him. Friends. I know I just remembered those two. Yes I redo the poster, but I'm nearly out of puff! But I prfer Edward and Appeljack, because they work very hard and giving the others a helping hand. RIGHT, I'LL JUST REDO THE POSTER AGAIN. I DID SO WELL WITH EDWARD AND APPLEJACK ON IT BECAUSE EVERYONE KEEPS ASKING ME ABOUT THE COUPLES, BUT NEVERMIND I'LL JUST TOBY AND APPLEJACK INSTEAD. YOUR WELCOME, JUST STOP BEGGING! It's like all of you are forcing me to do this and do that. like i'm some sort of slade. and I'm sorry too for yelling. it's just i was tired for making the posters and the couples. I would if someone buy them and upload them on Youtube!!! No I'm forbbion to buy it. besides they dont sell them in the uk. you I've been busy make the little mermaid film for 3 weeks and i was very tired and can't fegure out which episodes to use next. So I'm going to take a break from making a film for a week. But I already told you, I've been busy make the little mermaid film for 3 weeks and i was very tired and can't fegure out which episodes to use next. So I'm going to take a break from making a film for a week. I'm not sure. Well we'll just have to wait until someone reupload Cool McCool on youtube. and thanks. Well I have to find a poster of Tugs first. Yes I found some Cool McCool epiosdes, but I can only download a few at a time. I'm not so sure on those two. sorry. no I just put it there as a speical. We are going for my ideas. Yes. Duke was one of the Sodor Island 3D's locomoitve to download onto Trainz Simulator. because It was deleted due to an error I upload it from my Trainz game to sendspace if anyone still wants to play with Duke. I'm not sure yet. a friend of mine said something about ZippCast has been hacked, but we're have to wait for a day or two and see what's happining. and no i keep telling you i will do the posters at the end of the year. I've already tried Dailymotion, but the videos got taken off and I won't dare upload them on youtube, because of Copyright law. So we're wait for a day or two just so we know whtat will happened to Zippcast. Well I'm starting to work on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland now. while I wait. But still we're have to wait and see what happens. Another friend of mine is going to talked to you now. Daniel Esposito the who who started all this Pooh's Adventures Series. He can explain better. I just told him to tell you on the wikia page. I'm just waiting for his reply. I'm not giving up. will you just calm down? How many times do i have to tell you we're wait and see what happens? fine, thank you. I'm just waiting for a friend of mine making some speicals scenes for my film, before I start making it. Sorry. but I'm not a fan of Theredore Tugboat. besides i don't have any clipart of him and his friends. so I'm afraid not. sorry. Haven't go them as well. No. It's only a short film. Because I want to have less characters in this Special. Just like Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Mickey's PhiliharMagic. And I will do part 1 as soon as my friend makes some special scenes for my film. At Halloween. Maybe. I did. I guest it has something to do with the adventures out at sea and Salty loves to tell tales about the sea. That's why he's a dockyard diesel. I'm not sure yet. Because i prefer him to be a guest starring. and besides going else where on dry land far away from the sea is not his hobbie!!! No. I've rather not. why are you so keen about the posters? Yes I kept on telling everyone I will do it at the end of the year. Thanks, but I will wait for my friend to make some special scenes for me to use for my film. So I'm going to relaxe for a while. It's on the Intro. That's because I took it off. Because I want to do the into after my crossover films. No I don't think I would do a video like that. How I'm going to make Sodor and Equstia come together as one island? Ok. But I think you're getting abit pushy there. It's almost like you're making me do this and do that. Not being mean, but maybe you should understand what's more important. friendship or posters and crossovers and films? I will do it next week, but it will be a difficult task. Yes we are still friends. anyway I got to go. see ya. I'm very sorry. but I'm waiting for my friends to send me those videos of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. And I'm also wantinf for Tonygoldwing to make me some clips. So I'm afraid Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland will have to be hold until next month. I don;t think i will do the poster. It will have to be cancelled sorry. I don't know Postponed mean! Want can i do about them? I don't know. Derpy is not much as a main character. Maybe you should leave them with my decision. besides if you are very interesting in pictures of Thomas and My Little pony as best friends then why not you do it? I mean they are your ideas and maybe you could open your own devain' art. Not being mean but just that i think i'll whatever i want to do. very, very sorry. I see. I'm not sure. but anyway, we are good friends, but you can not use me to make something that you want me to do. That's a good lad. I don't know. Excuse me Lenny, I could use your help looking after Wikia while ZackLEGOHarryPotter is away.